


Love comes with the tins

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 망측합작 참여주제 : 네 유통기한은 오늘까지다!주의 : 영화 중경삼림 스포 포함





	Love comes with the tins

짐은 스팍이 좋았다.  
  
아니, 정정한다. 맘껏 좋아하고 싶다. 조금 더 정확히 표현하자면 '좋은 관계가 되길 원했다.' 제임스는 확신했다. 함께 탐사하고, 문제를 해결하고, 언젠간 그 누구보다 강한 우정과 유대를 그와 나누게 될 것임을. 왜냐하면 봤으니까. 7개월 전 프라임 스팍이 보여줬거든. 하지만 그건 영 녹록치 않아 보인다.  
  
"이건 뭡니까."  
  
반짝이며 내려다보는 푸른 눈동자엔 즐거움과 신남이 가득하다. 스팍은 그것에서 피로를 느낀다. 이 함장은 사사건건 자신에게 상관하기 좋아했다. 아마 인간이기 때문이겠지. 그들은 감정을 돌돌말린 공처럼 만들어 여기저기 던지기 좋아한다. 제임스 커크는 럭비볼에 가깝다. 이 남자는 어디로 튈지 모른다.  
  
"이게 말이야."  
  
미소로 가득한 짐은 허락도 없이 스팍의 맞은편에 앉았다. -1점. 오늘치 점수는 다 썼군. 이 함장은 모를 것이다. 매일 그의 부관이 엉뚱한 상관의 행동이 보일때마다 속으로 점수를 매기고 있다는 사실을. 그리고 하루를 마감할때쯤이면 그건 보통 매우 낮은 점수로 끝나곤 했다. 짐은 얇은 접시를 좀 더 일등항해사의 앞으로 디밀었다. 막 덥혀온 것이 분명한, 리플리케이터에서 나오지 않은 손수 만든 요리다. 스팍은 오른편 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
"아까 빔업 할 때 가져온건데,"  
"검역절차를 거치셨습니까?"  
  
말이 잘리고, 함장은 눈꺼풀을 꿈뻑꿈뻑한다. 2초의 딜레이가 생기자 과학장교의 눈매가 날카로워졌다. 커크는 입술이 마름을 느끼며 목울대를 울렸다. 추궁당하려고 여기 온 게 아닌데...  
  
"어, 그러니까 스팍."  
"검역절차는 밟으셨습니까."  
  
첫 번째는 질문이었고 두 번째는 혐의가 확정된 추궁이다. 함장은 빠져나갈 구멍을 찾는다.  
  
"이거 아까 메카도 시장에서 산 거거든?"  
  
짧은 금발을 멋스럽게 꾸민 함장은 긴장했는지 양 손을 마구잡이로 흔들고 있었다. 명백히 동요하는 눈동자. 벌칸의 무표정에 희미한 경멸이 비친다. 오, 제발 이렇게 되면 안 돼. 이거 진짜 맛있다고! 크루들한테 안 빼앗기느라 무슨 고생을 했는데!  
  
"아니, 이야기 들어줘. 확실히 설명 할 수 있어. 어차피 검역 책임자는 본즈잖아?"  
"닥터 맥코이입니다."  
"그래! 그러니까."  
  
짐은 급하게 말을 이었다.  
  
"본즈랑 같이 가져온거야. 문제없어. 상륙못한 크루들 먹인다고 사온거라고. 이거 거기 특산물이잖아."  
  
여전히 표정을 풀지 않은 채 스팍은 빈 접시를 들고 자리에서 일어났다. 짐의 눈이 동그래진다. 그는 당황한 눈치였다.  
  
"아니, 스팍... 이거..."  
"저는 식사를 마쳤습니다."  
  
바로 돌아갈 기세라 짐은 눈썹을 처량하게 떨구며 반쯤 애원하는 소릴 냈다.  
  
"이거 진짜 맛있거든? 정말이야. 막 서로 먹겠다는거 안 된다고 가져왔는데,"  
  
부함장은 서늘한 밤색 눈동자를 내려 접시위의 음식을 본다. 지구의 딤섬과 비슷하게 생긴 그것은 투명한 포 안에 해산물로 속을 채운 유명한 음식이었다. 그렇다면 더 고민의 여지도 없다. 중령은 고저없는 음성으로 대꾸한다.  
  
"그것의 이름이 랑고임을 압니다. 속에 해산물이 든 음식이지요. 하지만 벌칸은 채식을 합니다."  
  
중령은 짧게 눈인사를 건네고 그대로 돌아갔다.  
  
  
  
사실 이 날의 대화는 꽤 괜찮은 편이었다. 말이라도 길게 섞어봤으니까. 평소의 대화 패턴은 보통 이런 식이다. 예를 들어 터보 리프트에서 만나면,  
  
"헤이, 미스터 스팍."  
"몇 번 데크로 가십니까?"  
"부함장이 가는 곳으로?"  
"..."  
"...대꾸 정도는 해 줘라..."  
"저는 여기서 내립니다. 안녕히 가십시오, 함장님."  
  
근무가 끝나고 나서는 보통 이 패턴이다.  
  
"저녁 먹으러 가?"  
"미스터 술루의 온실에 갑니다."  
"나도 가도 돼?"  
"방해됩니다."  
"방해라니 너무하잖아."  
"함장님의 방문으로 저와 미스터 술루의 업무 효율이 28.32% 저하될 우려가 있습니다. 온실에는 캡틴의 호흡기 알러지에 영향을 주는 식물이 존재하니 또한 적절치 않습니다. 방문 요청을 거절합니다."  
  
이 쯤 되면 망할 뾰족귀 벌칸이라고 분통을 터트릴법도 한데 인간이란 자고로 비논리적인 생물이고 짐 역시 그 종족의 일원이었다. 오기가 샘솟은 것이다. 사실 그 내면엔 스팍에 대한 강한 호감이 원인으로 자리잡고 있었지만 짐이 알리 만무하다. 그는 반복해서 스팍에게 접근했다. 환한 미소와 어떤 거절도 넘겨버릴 유들유들함으로.  
  
그리고 그런 반복된 접촉에 부함장은 좀 질린 눈치였다. 쿼터 근처에서 '헤이, 스팍!' 하고 반갑게 인사하면 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 고개만 까닥하고 휙 들어가버리는 것이다. 말도 붙이기 힘들어진거지.  
  
어찌되었든 이런식의 시도가 온통 무위로 돌아가자 짐은 특단의 조치를 취하기로 한다. 프라임 스팍은 분명 자신과 스팍이 특별한 우정을 나누게 될 것이라 했는데 이대로라면 우정은 커녕 손 한번 잡기 힘들판이었으니까. 그리고 짐은 '우정'의 범위안에 '손잡기'가 안 들어간다는 사실을 간과하고 있다.  
  
"마니또요?"  
  
술루가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 뒤를 돌아본다. 옆 자리의 체콥은 명백히 좋아하고 있었다.  
  
"그래. 우리 함께 근무한지 얼마 되지도 않았고, 서로 모르는 크루들도 많으니 좋잖아?"  
  
2주에 한 번 선물 주기. 자신이 누구인지 밝힐 수 없음. 때문에 정체가 드러나기 쉬운 손편지는 지양할 것. 마니또 지정은 랜덤 컴퓨터로. 그리고 짐은 여기에 작은 트릭을 넣었다. 스팍의 마니또는 자신이었다. 왜냐고? 함장 권한은 이럴때 쓰는거다.  
  
첫번째 선물은 고심과 고심을 거듭해 준비했다. 스팍이 뭘 좋아할지 몰랐던 탓이다. 짐은 주의깊게 자신의 부관을 관찰했고, 그가 늘 무언가를 확인하고 연구하고 기록하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 심지어 시프트가 끝나면 식사를 마치고 즉시 랩으로 들어갔다. 듣기로는 개인 과제 수행중이라고 했다. 망할. 어쩐지 아무리 찾아다녀도 안 보이더라. 그래서 짐은 카페인이 든 분말형 음료를 준비했다. 스팍이 커피 마시는 걸 보지 못했기 때문에 나온 대비책이다. 이 음료는 유명했고, 맛있었고, 늦은 시간까지 잠들지 않고 무언가에 몰두하기 좋은 환경을 조성했다. 그래. 부함장을 보필하려면(짐은 여전히 자신이 어딘가 핀트 나간 생각을 하는걸 모르고 있다.) 이 정도는 해 줘야지. 하지만 그는 두 가지를 놓쳤다. 첫번째로 벌칸은 카페인의 영향권아래 있지 않고,  
  
"...어? 그게 뭐야?"  
  
보고서 핑계로 쳐들어간 스팍의 쿼터에서 짐은 자신이 선물한 작은 상자를 가리켰다. 열심히 고르고 포장했던 그것이 부함장의 공간안에 얌전히 놓인 광경은 거의 설레일지경이었다. 벌칸은 테이블 위에 놓인 티백들을 흘끗 보고 무감정한 톤으로 대꾸했다.  
  
"마니또로부터 온 선물입니다."  
"오오, 나 이거 봐도 돼?"  
"가지셔도 됩니다."  
  
짐은 상처받는다. 저거 내가 먹으려고 소중히 간직했던 건데!  
  
"선물받은 걸 남 주면 어떡해?"  
"오늘 쿼터 정리를 하며 버릴 예정이었으니까요."  
  
짐은 두 번째로 상처받는다. 눈을 꾹 감았다 연다. 이 망할 뾰족귀 자식이. 함장은 눈가를 누르며 애써 화를 삭힌다. 화를 내면 마니또인게 들킬것이다. 그는 침착하게 대꾸하려 애썼다.  
  
"아니... 선물받은 걸 버리면 어쩌자는거야. 그건 예의없는 짓이잖아?"  
"그래서 함장님께 권한겁니다."  
  
스팍은 자신이 요구했던 메모리스틱을 가져와 눈 앞에 내민다.  
  
"그리고 함장님께서 원하지 않으셨으니 남은 안은 하나뿐이죠."  
"안 버리는 선택지는 없어?!"  
"벌칸은 자당을 먹지 않습니다."  
  
뭐?!  
  
"이거 받으십시오."  
  
시선이 메모리스틱으로 움직인다. 멍한 얼굴로 받으니 부함장이 친히 입구 옆으로 가 문을 열어주었다.  
  
"안녕히 가십시오, 캡틴."  
  
  
  
그래서 다음 선물은 다른 걸로 준비했다. 양말이었다. 너무 평범해서 자신이 생각해도 기가막혔는데 아무리 고민해도 스팍이 버리지 않을만한 물건중에 마뜩한 선택지가 없던 탓이다. 그렇다고 속옷을 줄 수는 없지 않은가. (사실 그걸 주고 싶었다.) 어쨌든 짐은 플릿 지급품이 아닌 따뜻하고 질이 좋은 녀석을 주문했다. 그리곤 양말 5개가 들어간 상자를 온 정성을 다해 포장해 스팍에게 보냈다.  
  
2일 후 함장은 브릿지 크루들이 웃고 있는 모습을 발견한다. 체콥도 어이가 없다는 듯 고개를 절레절레 젓고 있는 바람에 캡틴 온 더 브릿지!도 외치지 못했다.  
  
"다들 뭐 좋은 일이라도 있어?"  
  
우후라가 웃으며 이야기한다.  
  
"저희 마니또한테 뭐 받았는지 이야기중이었어요."  
  
술루가 말을 받았다.  
  
"뭐 다들 재밌는 걸 받긴 했는데 부함장님 마니또분이 너무 재밌으셔서요."  
  
짐은 목울대를 울린다. 스팍은 우후라의 곁에 서서 양 손을 등 뒤로 잡은 채 무표정한 얼굴로 있었다.  
  
"양말을 받으쎴다는데요?"  
"다정하기도 하지. 아니 근데 정말 너무... 예상외의 선물이라 다들 빵 터졌어요."  
"사실 그렇잖아요. 지급품목인데. 게다가 듣자하니 지난 번 선물은 아예 못 먹는 걸 보내와서 버렸다고 하시더라고요."  
"그래서 혹시 마니또가 부함장님께 불만이 있는거 아니냐고 이야기하던 중이었어요."  
  
불만이라니. 사랑이라고. 속으로 한자한자 꾹꾹 씹으며 짐이 어색하게 웃었다. 짐은 자신이 부적절한 언어 선택을 한 걸 인지하지 못한다.  
  
"하하... 그래도 뭐 좋은 양말이 아닐까?"  
"아. 그래서 그 이야기도 했는데 양말이 너무 두꺼워서 부츠랑 같이 신을수 없다고 하시던데요."  
  
그랬다. 그건 사막민족인 스팍을 위해 특별 주문한 따뜻한 양말이었다. 짐은 속으로 운다.  
  
"부함장 마니또에 걸린 사람은 그래도 꽤 어렵겠지? 뭐가 필요한지 모를거 아냐?"  
  
애써 시작된 자기변명. 중령의 시선이 이 편을 향한다. 짐은 제발 그에게 사람의 마음을 읽는 능력이 없길 기도한다.  
  
"적절한 결론입니다. 리플리케이터가 있고 지급품이 있는 크루에게 필요한 물건은 거의 없을테니까요."  
"그것 봐. 그러니까 스팍의 마니또를 너무 구박하지 말자고."  
  
스리슬쩍 도망나오려고 했는데 체콥이 질문했다.  
  
"끄것도 끄렇네여? 뿌함장님은 모가 필요하심미까?"  
  
체콥 잘한다! 가장 필요한 정보였다. 속으로 기립박수를 치며 함장은 부관을 바라본다. 스팍은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 잠시 생각에 잠겼다.  
  
"그렇군요..."  
  
고개를 끄덕이고 남자는 기계적인, 독특한 억양으로 대답했다.  
  
"인간에 대해 배울 수 있는 것이 좋겠습니다."  
  
  
  
그래서 다음 선물은 더 긴 시간 고민했다. 단순한 지구의 역사나 인간에 대한 고찰이나 철학서나 문학서적을 고를수도 있었겠지만 뭔가 좀 더 흥미롭고 시선을 끌 만한 것이 있을 것이다. 그렇게 짐은 그 '무언가'를 찾았고, 작은 메모리스틱에 넣어 선물했다.  
  
다음날 아침, 짐은 고의로 스팍이 출근하는 시간에 딱 맞추어 쿼터를 나섰다. 예상대로 부함장은 1초도 어긋나지 않은 시간에 복도에 나타났다. 커크는 우연인양 활짝 미소한다.  
  
"헤이, 스팍."  
"함장님."  
  
한치의 흐트러짐도 없는 벌칸은 함장의 오른편, 반보뒤에 서서 그를 따른다. 터보리프트로 향하며 제임스는 마침 생각났다는 듯 이야기했다.  
  
"오, 그러고보니 어제가 마니또 데이였지?"  
"그랬습니다."  
  
리프트 안에 들어가 브릿지를 선택하며 일등항해사가 대답한다. 제발 이번엔 버리거나 쓸모없거나 하지 않았으면 좋겠다. 사실 이 질문때문에 문 앞에서 스팍이 나올 시간이 되길 기다리고 있었다.  
  
"이번에도 쓸모없는 걸 받았어?"  
  
부함장은 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 드물게도, 그는 적절한 대답을 찾지 못한것처럼 보인다.  
  
"기묘한 것을 받았습니다."  
  
무려 기묘냐... 그래도 버렸다는 말을 듣지 않아서 다행이다. 짐은 애써 무신경함을 가장한 채 질문한다.  
  
"뭐였는데?"  
"20세기의 영화입니다."  
  
손바닥에 땀이 배인다. 사실 이 정도까지 평범한 이야기를 나누어 본 건 손에 꼽힐 정도였다. 짐은 자신이 스팍과 친구처럼 대화나누고 있다는 사실에 흥분해 손끝이 후끈후끈해질 지경이었다.  
  
"난해한 내용이었습니다. 그래서 영화의 내용을 해석해줄만한 글을 찾고 있습니다."  
  
조금 더 밀어볼까? 하루이틀 거절당해?  
  
"무슨 영환데 그래?"  
"Chungking Express."  
  
문이 열렸다. 깹틴 온 더 브릿찌! 짐은 어떻게든 한마디라도 더 섞어보고 싶어 스팍 쪽으로 몸을 붙였다.  
  
"그거 내가 도와줄까?"  
  
부함장은 잠깐 멈춘다. 접근이 불편했는지 상체가 뒤로 물려 있었다. 밤색 시선이 서늘하다.  
  
"업무 시간입니다."  
  
  
  
짐은 다음날 스팍이 조용히 식사하고 있는 테이블 앞에 나타났다. 그리곤 역시 아무런 양해도 구하지 않고 앞에 털썩 앉았다. -1점. 스팍이 속으로 계수한다. 그의 함장은 최근 점수를 심하게 까먹는 경향이 있었다.  
  
"이거 생각나서 가져왔어."  
  
그리고 내민건 통조림이었다. 스팍의 눈썹이 구겨진다. 이건 -2점으로 계산해야 하는 것인가.  
  
"뭡니까."  
"파인애플 통조림."  
  
스팍은 제임스 커크를 함장으로 보필하기 시작하며 낮아지는 자신의 자제력을 실감중이다. 미래에서 온 자신은 돈독한 우정을 나누게 될 것이라 이야기했지만 이대로라면 돈독한 악감정만 쌓일듯싶다. 함장은 유능했지만 예측 불가능했고 똑똑했지만 대책없는 일이 허다했다. 지금처럼. 벌칸은 조용히 숨을 들이마시고 차분하게 대꾸하기 위해 애쓴다.  
  
"왜 제게 주시는 겁니까."  
  
빨리 식사를 마치는 것이 정답이겠군. 스팍은 눈으로 이야기한다. 어서 용건을 말하라고. 짐은 역시나 못 알아 들었다.  
  
"어제 영화 이야기했잖아? 봤지? 이거."  
  
그리곤 통조림을 흔들어보인다. 스팍은 두통이 이는 걸 느낀다. 지난 밤 그는 체취한 시료를 분석하는 보고서를 쓰느라 마니또의 선물 같은건 완전히 잊고 있었다.  
  
"네, 영화에서 통조림이 나온 것은 압니다. 질문은 왜 제게 그것을 주시는지 입니다."  
  
짐은 통조림을 스팍 앞에 완전히 밀어놓고 자리에서 일어났다. 그리곤 싱긋 웃으며 대꾸한다.  
  
"생각해봐. 그럼 저녁 맛있게 먹어."  
  
  
  
다음날 아침 스팍은 식당 안 쪽에서 선의와 대화하고 있는 함장을 발견한다. 오늘은 조용히 식사할 수 있겠군. 벌칸은 리플리케이터에서 플로믹 스프를 꺼냈고, 벽에 면해있는 조용한 자리에 앉았다. 함선은 지구로 귀환중이고 11 표준일이 남아있다. 중령은 패드를 꺼내 앞에 내려놓고 지난 밤 올라온 보고서들을 살펴본다. 스프를 떠 먹는데 누군가가 옆으로 다가왔다. 일등항해사의 가늘어진 시선 너머 예상한 인물이 보인다. 짐은 씩 웃고는 테이블 위에 통조림 하나를 내려놓았다.  
  
"오늘치야."  
  
오늘치? 대체 그게 무슨 소리냐고 온 얼굴로 질문하는 벌칸을 뒤에 두고 함장은 인사하며 식당을 떠났다.  
  
"이따 브릿지에서 봐."  
  
  
  
그 기행은 다음날에도 이어졌다. 랩에서 연구를 마치고 쿼터로 돌아오는데 문 앞에 기대선 함장을 만난 것이다. 자신을 발견한 커크는 예의 파란 눈을 빛내며 환하게 미소짓는다. 스팍은 그 특별하게 눈에 띄는 외모를 무시하며 질문했다.  
  
"용건이 있으십니까."  
"이거."  
  
앞으로 불쑥 내밀어지는 통조림. 스팍은 그 원통형의 물체를 바라보다 함장과 시선을 맞춘다.  
  
"왜 또 주시는 겁니까?"  
"답을 못 찾은거야?"  
  
물건을 받는다. 그리고 익숙하게 뒤집는다. 바닥에 유통기한이 찍혀있었다. 04JAN57.  
  
"5일 남은 통조림을 제게 주신 목적을 알아보라는 말씀입니까? 신선도가 떨어진 식품을 섭취하고 메디베이에 방문하길 바라시는건지, 아니면 자당은 먹지 못한다고 명시했음에도 불구하고 벌칸의 생리를 실험해보려는 목적이신건지 저는 모르겠습니다."  
  
다 상해가는 (무려 먹지도 못하는) 음식 왜 주냐는 항의로군. 짐은 속으로 자신이 벌칸어를 꽤 능숙하게 해석한다고 뿌듯해한다. 그 와중 눈 앞의 부함장은 점점 기분이 저조해지고 있었다. 어이쿠, 또 눈으로 욕하네. 빨리 달래줘야지.  
  
"중경삼림 봤다며. 그거 이해하는 거 도와주는거야. 그 영화 꽤 좋아하거든."  
  
스팍은 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 쥐고 있던 통조림을 응시하다가 다시 함장을 바라본다.  
  
"223이 통조림을 모았던 이유를 알아보라는 뜻입니까?"  
"그것도 좋네."  
  
벌칸은 씨익 웃고있는 함장을 보며 질문을 덧붙였다.  
  
"아니면 이번 기회에 인간 행태의 원리에 대해 고찰해보라는 뜻입니까."  
"그냥 그 영화를 즐겨보라는거야, 미스터 스팍. 그게 전부야. 철학적이 될 필요도 없고, 고민할 필요도 없고. 그냥 즐겨봐."  
  
  
  
다음날 아침, 스팍은 쿼터를 나서다가 문 앞에 놓인 통조림을 보고 한숨을 쉬었다. 통행에 방해가 되니 일단 안에 들인다. 그 다음날은 기습이었다. 밤중에 공용 욕실문을 두드리는 소리가 나 열었더니 통조림을 불쑥 내밀고 함장은 제 방으로 돌아가버렸다. 그 다음날은 식사 후 브릿지로 돌아오고 나서였다. 일등항해사 자리 위에 통조림이 놓여있다. 우후라는 대체 그게 뭐냐는 얼굴을 하고 있었지만 스팍은 더 이야기하지 않았다. 이제 방에 쌓인 유통기한 임박의 먹을 수 없는 조림과일은 총 6통이었다.  
  
"어? 스팍?"  
  
시프트가 끝난 후 함장의 쿼터에 방문한 일등항해사는 놀란 얼굴의 커크를 마주한다. 부함장은 차분하게 질문했다.  
  
"들어가도 되겠습니까?"  
  
되다마다. 제발 매일 와주면 좋겠다. 속으로 대꾸하며 재빨리 몸을 옆으로 틀었다. 중령은 긴 다리를 놀려 우아하게 들어섰다. 뒤편에서 문이 닫힌다. 짐은 기쁨과 흥분에 심장이 쿵쾅대는 걸 느낀다. 긴장으로 축축해진 손을 산만하게 흔들며 무얼해야 좋을지 몰라 허둥댔지만 이내 리플리케이터로 향했다.  
  
"뭐 마실래? 설탕 안 든 걸로 줄게."  
"녹차가 좋습니다."  
"그래. 녹차! 나도 그거 마셔볼까?"  
  
두 개의 따뜻한 잔을 들고 부함장 앞으로 온 커크는 만면에 환한 미소를 띄며 맞은편에 앉았다. 스팍이 이렇게 자신의 쿼터에 찾아온 건 처음있는 일이다. 무슨 일로 방문했는지 짐작은 가지만 그저 이 개인적인 방문 자체가 기뻤다. 무슨 핀잔을 들어도 괜찮을 자신이 생긴다. 찻잔을 내밀어 앞에 내려둔다. 짐은 입술 끝을 매력적으로 끌어올렸다.  
  
"통조림때문에 왔어?"  
"네."  
"그만 달라고?"  
"네."  
  
스팍이 말하게 둘 걸 그랬나. 용건 끝나서 그냥 가버리겠네. 초조하게 생각하는데 부함장이 입을 열었다.  
  
"헤어진 연인과 통조림은 어떠한 관계성도 없으며 유통기한이 임박한 식품을 과도하게 섭취하는 것 또한 적절하지 않은 대응입니다. 헤어짐의 아픔을 과식으로 표현한 것이라면 제 점수는 매우 낮을겁니다."  
  
짐은 터지려는 웃음을 힘껏 참았다. 하지만 벌칸은 이미 눈치챈 것 같다. 오른쪽 눈썹이 가파르게 치켜올라간 것이다.  
  
"제 해석이 틀린 모양이군요."  
"예술작품에 맞는 해석 틀린 해석이 어디있어."  
  
커크는 편안하게 등을 기댄다. 부함장과 함께 업무 후 좋아하는 고전 영화 이야기를 나누고 있다니 꿈만 같았다.  
  
"일부 사람들은 통조림이 223의 사랑을 표현한다고 생각해."  
"식품과 자신의 애정을 동일선상에 놓았다는 의미입니까?"  
"음, 그러니까..." 짐은 손을 휘저었다. "223은 연인의 이별선언을 인정하고 싶지 않아서 그녀를 기다리기로 했지? 자신의 생일인 5월 1일까지. 그리고 그때까지 돌아오지 않으면 헤어지기로 마음먹었어."  
  
함장은 녹차 한 모금을 삼킨다. 어떻게 설명하면 저 벌칸을 이해시킬 수 있을까.  
  
"그리고 그 한 달간 매일 통조림을 하나씩 사 모아. 연인이 좋아했던 파인애플 통조림으로. 사랑의 유통기한인거야."  
  
또렷한 초콜릿색이 찻잔에서 테이블로, 그리고 짐의 눈으로 향한다. 부함장은 무언가 깨달은 얼굴이었다.  
  
"그래서 그는 통조림을 상하기 전에 먹었군요. 그건 223의 감정이었으니까. 기한이 지나면 버려야 했을겁니다. 그건 그에게 고통스러운 일이었겠죠."  
  
짐의 눈에 이채가 비친다. 순수히 감동한다. 스팍이 이런 인간적인 해석을 내 놓을거라 예상하지 못한 탓이다.  
  
"굉장한데. 바로 그거야." 짐은 팔꿈치를 무릎에 디딘 채 양 손을 깍지꼈다. "어떤 사람은 이런 해석도 이야기하더라고. 영화는 1994년에 발표되었어. 극중 배경인 홍콩은 100년동안 영국에 속해있다가 1997년 7월 1일에 중국으로 반환될 예정이었지. 자본주의 국가 아래에서 사회주의 나라로 편입되는 과정이 심란했을거라는 거야. 223에게 생일 메시지 온 거 기억해? 702가 보냈지? 누구는 그걸 7월 2일로 해석하더라고. 새로운 시작이라는거지."  
"흥미롭군요. 왜 지구인들이 그 영화를 명작으로 표현하는지 이해됩니다."  
  
함장은 부드럽게 미소한다. 스팍이 원했던 것은 인간을 이해할 수 있는 무언가였다. 아마 이 선물은 그에게 나쁘지 않았을테다. 그나저나 곧 쿼터로 돌아가겠네. 알고 싶은 건 다 알아냈으니까. 이제 통조림 못 주는 건가. 오늘 거 하나 남아있었는데 아쉽다. 하지만 벌칸은 자리에 그대로 있었다. 그리고 예상 밖의 이야기가 나온다.  
  
"질문이 하나 더 있습니다." 일등항해사는 무감정한 음성으로 말을 이었다. "제게 주셨던 통조림들의 유통기한은 모두 오늘까지 였습니다. 영화에 나왔던 5월 1일이 아니죠. 제 장비로 조사해 본 결과 실제 이 식품의 기한은 1월 4일이 아닌 내년 5월 22일이었습니다. 날짜가 바뀌어 기록된겁니다. 함장님께서 직접 바꾸신거라 추측합니다만, 왜 이런 일을 하셨습니까?"  
  
커크는 얼굴을 굳힌다. 그건 일종의 트릭이었다. 스팍은 모를 것이다.  
  
"오늘은, 1월 4일은 함장님의 생일이 아닙니까?"  
  
망했다. 알아냈네. 깍지 낀 손바닥에 식은땀이 배였다.  
  
"어... 어쩌다보니 그랬나본데..."  
  
얼굴로 열이 홧홧하게 오르는 걸 느끼고 결국 자리에서 벌떡 일어난다. 마음속을 샅샅이 읽는 듯한 새카만 시선을 견딜 수 없던 탓이다.  
  
"아, 맞다. 그거 하나 더 있는데. 마지막이거든? 기념으로 가져갈래?"  
  
짐은 산만하게 돌아서서 책상 위에 올려둔 통조림을 가져온다. 부함장에게 다가가는 발걸음이 뻣뻣하게 굳어있다. 불쑥 캔을 내민다. 벌칸은 제 앞으로 클로즈업 된 장기보존용 식품을 바라보고 눈동자만 짐에게 향했다. 함장은 처음으로 제 눈을 마주하지 못하고 있다. 시선을 가늘게 한다. 낮은 조도 속에 커크의 얼굴은 명백히 붉은색을 띈다. 당황한 것이다. 흥미롭군. 속으로 생각하며 손을 내밀었다. 함장의 비논리적인 행태라면 질릴 정도로 봐왔다. 오늘 그것을 확인해보는건 나쁘지 않을 것이다. 그는 충분히 자신의 사생활을 침해해왔으니 아주 잠시만이라면 공정하겠지.  
  
스팍은 통조림을 건네받으며 고의로 손 끝을 함장의 것에 교차시킨다. 인간의 뜨끈한 체온이 닿고, 놀라운 감정들이 피부를 통해 쏟아져 들어왔다. 부끄러움, 흥분, 현기증, 곤란함, 어색함. 그리고 한없이 밀려드는 애정.  
  
그제서야 벌칸은 진실을 깨닫는다. 함장의 모든 비논리적인 행동의 기저에 저 애정이 깔려있었음을. 모든 것의 이유가 저것이었음을. 그 햇빛 같은 따스한 애정. 스팍은 그간 자신이 점수로 매겨왔던 수 많은 음수들이 자연스럽게 양수로 변환되어가는 것을 본다.  
  
일등항해사는 통조림을 받는다. 짐은 주먹을 꽉 쥔 채 한 걸음 떨어졌다. 스팍은 자리에서 일어난다. 돌아갈 시간이 된 것이다. 부함장은 이제 거의 창백해진 함장쪽을 바라보며 정중하게 고개를 숙였다.  
  
"기념품은 감사히 받겠습니다."  
"그래, 미스터 스팍..."  
  
방문 초반의 쾌활했던 태도는 어디갔는지 눈 앞엔 긴장으로 굳은 남자가 있을 뿐이다. 부함장은 입구로 다가가다 멈춘다. 몸을 반쯤 돌려 세운다.  
  
"그럼, 함장님의 유통기한은 오늘까지로군요."  
"...어?"  
"223에게 그의 생일은 새로운 시작을 의미했을겁니다. 함장님에게도 그렇습니까?"  
  
눈을 깜빡이는 제임스를 바라보며 스팍이 말을 이었다.  
  
"그럼 내일부터 조금 다른 의미의 마니또를 기대하겠습니다."  
  
스팍은 얼어붙은 함장을 두고 의연히 빠져나간다. 짐은 바닥에 주저앉고 싶어진다. 모든 걸 다 알고 있었다. 세상에. 어디부터. 무엇부터. 언제부터?! 답을 알게 되는 건 조금 나중의 일이 될 것이다. 다음날 아침 식사하고 있는 함장의 앞에 그림자가 드리워지고, '함께 앉아도 되겠습니까?' 하는 부함장을 만날때까지. 아마도 그건 나쁘지 않은 시작이 될테다.


End file.
